After the Prom
by storytyme
Summary: What happens between Rohan and Pooja after the song You are my Sonia in K3G?


The crowds of dancers parted and Rohan made his way towards Pooja. She had her back to him, trying to play hard get, as usual. He came up behind her, and whispered in her ear, "Need a ride home?" Pooja felt her eyes close as his breath tickled her ear. For a spilt second she was lost in her own world, thinking about turning around and wrapping her arms around him, but quickly snapped out it, turned around, and said, "Thanks, but my date will take me home. Robbie!" Knowing she was trying to make him jealous, Rohan smiled as Pooja walked past him, grabbed Robbie's arm and walked out of the hall.

Anxiously waiting to get home, Pooja sat in the passenger seat of Robbie's car, who was mumbling utter rubbish to himself. She sat thinking about what a great time she had with Rohan at the prom. "If only the night lasted forever," she thought to herself. She loved how he came to the prom and swept her off her feet, even after making fun of her mismatching shoes. The thought brought a smile to her face, as the car came to an abrupt halt. "Robbie! What the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry, I got too excited and hit the brake too hard" he said like an idiot.

"Excited about what?" she asked annoyed at his presence.

"Well, since we are on a date, I was looking forward to our good night kiss" he said quickly, trying to lean in towards her.

"Excuse me?" she choked on her own breath, and began laughing hysterically. "What makes you think I am going to kiss you?" She laughed as she got out of the car and slammed the door shut. She began walking away, still laughing at what she had just heard. Robbie sat with a confused expression on his face (he wasn't really good at picking up on the fact that girls thought he was a complete loser). Without even turning around, she said, "You can go home now, Robbie." He put the car in gear and drove away trying to figure out what just happened. "What a loser!" Pooja thought to herself as she walked into her house.

The house was empty as Anjali and Rahul decided to have a romantic night out, and Krish was over at his friend's house for a sleep over. Pooja opened the door, and was greeted by the scent of freshly burning candles. She walked into the living room, and saw Rohan, with his back towards her, lighting candles. As he felt her presence, he turned around and smiled at her. She stood before him, looking as gorgeous as ever, even with the dazed and confused look on her face. He began walking towards her, slowly grabbing the rose he had set on the table earlier. Within seconds, he stood before her, inches away from slim, exotic body.

"Roh --" she began, but was quickly cut off by his finger, delicately resting against her lips.

"Shhhh…..Pooja, I know we tease each other like crazy, but I can't hide my feeling for you any more" he said as he began circling Pooja, who eyes had dropped to floor, a sweet smile forming across her face. "We have known each other since we were little, and we teased each other like crazy back then too. And now…" he was once again in front of Pooja, who was still looking at the ground. "And now…" he began, lifting her chin with his finger, so that he was staring directly into her eyes. "…I don't want to tease you anymore. I want to show you how much I love you…how much I've always loved you." He took her hand, brought in up to his lips, and gently placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. She shuttered under the soft touch of his hand, the heat radiating from his body to hers. It was amazing how little contact they needed to have to send each other into racing temperatures.

Pooja contemplated on how to react to his confession. She knew that she had always loved him with all her heart, but she loved teasing him. The satisfaction of knowing she was one step ahead of him. But, maybe it was time to change. She knew she caught herself staring at him countless numbers of times, especially when he wore those tight fighting sweaters that accentuated his muscular physique. Yes, she was ready to move past the playful banter to something more involved, something more passionate.

Rohan snapped his fingers, bringing Pooja out of her thoughts. "Hello? What are you thinking?"

She smiled at him…a smile that made me go weak in the knees every time. "I was thinking…" she slowly lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck. "…how much I love you" she whispered in his ear, as he possessively wrapped his arms around her waist, needing to be as close as possible to her. His hands rested on her bare back, as she brought herself closer to him, closing the distance between their bodies. She kissed his earlobe seductively, working her way to his cheek, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses across his face. She stopped when she came to his lips. He sensed her hesitation, and leaned in and gently kissed her. The kiss began slowly at first, sweet and delicate, but quickly became more passionate, as his tongue brushed across her bottom lip, secretly asking for permission. She acknowledged his request by parting her lips, granting him access. He explored the facets of her mouth, gliding his tongue against hers, tasting her with all his might. She moaned in response, as his hands began exploring her body, feeling the curves of her hips, until finally resting on her firm behind. They broke their kiss, desperately in need of oxygen. He rested his forehead against hers, breathing deeply. He couldn't figure out if it was the intense kiss they had just shared, or if it was the fact that he held the most beautiful woman in the world in his arms that took his breath away.

He stared intently into eyes, searching deeply for the answer to the question he had silently asked her during their passionate kiss. He knew he was ready to take their relationship to the next level, but he wanted her to be ready.

Pooja stared back into his eyes, knowing that he wanted her to spend the night with him, passionately making love. She wasn't sure if she was ready yet, until she saw the sensitive expression on his face. The expression that told her, if she wasn't ready, that he would wait. She answered his question by bringing her lips to his. She smiled as she kissed him again, feeling her tongue brush against his, savoring the exquisite taste of him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he carried her up the stairs to her room.

Rohan gently placed Pooja on the ground once he entered the room, still holding her as tight as possible. He kissed her neck, slowly working his way down to her chest, and then to her bare stomach. He skillfully kissed her stomach, using his tongue to elicit moans of pleasure from her. She held the back of his head, running her fingers through his gelled hair, arching her back in pure ecstasy. He made his back up to lips, pulling her into yet another passionately erotic kiss.

She broke the kiss, turning around, as she leaned her back against his chest. She could feel her heart racing with anticipation. He ran his hands up her arms to her shoulders, as he carefully removed the long red coat she had been wearing. Brushing her hair aside, he kissed the nape of her neck. She leaned in closer to his body, as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. He continued exploring her neck, once again skillfully using his tongue to dance across her smooth skin. Unable to fight the urges that were taking over her body, she turned around and said, "You said no more teasing." It came out as a barely audible whisper, but he could sense her urgency, as he was feeling the exact same thing, the need to be closer to her, the need to explore her inside and out.

Her hands traveled down his muscular chest, until they rested at the hem of his shirt. She took off the shirt, as he once again wrapped his arms around her. His hands moved up her back to the loose string that was keeping her blouse on. He pulled the string, and allowed the flimsy material to fall to the ground next to his shirt. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed, gently laying her down. Their pants and underwear were the only things keeping them apart now, and soon those were taken off and discarded on the floor. He looked into her eyes, as he moved his way onto top of her and at long last into her, experiencing the most wonderful feelings of pleasure and ecstasy. She moaned his name as their bodies began moving, in sync, as if their bodies were made for each other only. They both reached their height of pleasure, and he rolled himself off her. She turned to her side, as he spooned himself behind her, holding her as close to him as possible, nuzzling her neck. "Mmmm…I love you" she said, as she felt his lips against her skin. She laid her arm across his, holding him tightly against her body.

"I love you too," he whispered into ear, kissing the lobe gently. They lay together on the bed, as both drifted off into a deep sleep, after what promised to be the first of many wonderful nights together.


End file.
